


The Decree

by Skara_Brae



Series: The Decree [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Multi, Non-Consensual, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, What is this even?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skara_Brae/pseuds/Skara_Brae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everyone is either a Dom or a Sub (yes, this trope again...), a decree is handed down that will change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Decree

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this piece of porn has been floating around my head for months, and I wrote it out in an attempt to exorcise it. It may not have worked, but I hope you enjoy...
> 
> A/N: The Mike/Harvey part has been moved to its own item. Please see the next part in this series. Thank you!

Rachel was at her desk when she heard the news. Although the idea had been floated around for years, no one had really expected it to come to pass. But it had: An official decree that every sub over the age of 21 had to be permanently assigned to a Dom (or Doms). She was going to be turned over to a stranger. She would no longer have the freedom to make her own decisions, choose to work, or choose her sexual partners. She would be owned, like a slave. And there was no recourse in sight. She felt sick.

She stumbled out of her office and down the hallway. She had a vague notion of trying to run, but where would she go? She was trying to consider her options when--

“Rachel!” A familiar voice called out her name.

She turned. “Donna.”

Her friend’s face was full of concern. “Oh, sweetie, I just heard. You must be terrified.”

“Donna. I don’t know what to do…” Her voice broke.

Donna glanced around, and then led her into one of the private rooms. It was a lounge, where important clients waited when their lawyers were busy. There was a small cupboard with alcohol bottles and a coffee machine, a coffee table and several comfortable looking armchairs. There was even a futon that Mike had admitted he slept on once or twice when pulling all-nighters. Mike. Rachel started. She hadn’t even thought about Mike. He was a sub as well.

“I should try to find Mike—“ she began, but was cut off as Donna pressed a glass into her hand.

“Not right now. Just drink that, sweetie. It will help steady you.”

Rachel nodded and took a drink. The alcohol burned her throat, but she forced it down and took another swallow. It steadied her a bit. Donna guided her to sit down on the futon and wrapped an arm comfortingly around her shoulders.

Another gulp and the glass was empty. She was about to ask for some more when the door opened and Louis Litt walked in.

Rachel sighed. He was probably about to order her to get back to work, despite the fact that her life had been effectively ended.

Donna stood up to face him, but instead of the defense Rachel expected, she merely asked him, “Did you get it?”

Louis smiled at her and pulled a piece of paper from his breast pocket. “All ours.”

Donna’s face broke into a beatific smile. She crossed the room and wrapped her arms around him. There was a very messy kiss.

Rachel’s jaw dropped. “Donna, what is going on?”

Donna turned back to her, paying no mind to the fact that Louis’s hand was now groping her ass. “Rachel, we have some things to tell you, baby. Louis and I have been together for a while now. In fact, we got married just last month.”

Rachel continued to stare uncomprehendingly. “What!?”

“And,” Donna went on, “he had just given me the best wedding present ever.”

“Well,” Louis cut in. “I do plan on enjoying it too.”

Donna laughed. “I bet you do.” She turned back to Rachel and beamed. “It’s you, Rache. We been assigned as your Doms.”

“No.” The word burst from her. “No, you can’t I—“ She tried to get up, but found she couldn’t move. She stared down at her body and tried again, but only succeeded in dropping the glass she had been clutching. She turned back to them, aghast and suddenly dizzy. “Did- Did you drug me?” she asked, her voice full of betrayal.  

Donna looked contrite as she sat next to Rachel. “I had to calm you down, sweetie. You looked like you were ready to bolt.”

Louis sat down on her other side and began stroking her back. “There’s nothing to worry about, baby. We are going to take very good care of you.”

Donna nodded and smiled. “Very good care. You haven’t been getting what you need, Rache. I love Mike too, but you need a Dom.” She shot a smile at Louis. “Or two. Mike needs one too. You are both going to be so much better off.”

“We are going all to make each other very happy.” Louis added. His nasal voice even sounded sincere.

“No,” Rachel quavered. “No, I won’t. You can’t…”

Donna shook her head. She reached out and slowly stroked Rachel’s hair, pushing it behind her ear. “We’ll just have to prove it to you.” She looked at Louis.

“Right now?” He asked, with a touch of surprise.

Donna nodded and he grinned in respond. They both leaned over Rachel’s lap and engaged in another messy kiss, right in front of her face. Rachel tried to recoil, but they both still had their arms around her, and she couldn’t move.

Louis got up. Rachel heard him lock the door and then shrug off his jacket. Donna immediately applied herself to undoing the buttons on Rachel’s blouse, pulling it out of her shirt and down her shoulders. Louis returned to his seat and helped her pull it off Rachel. He rolled up his shirtsleeves and trailed his fingers across the edges of her lace demi-bra.

“Very nice” He began kissing Rachel’s neck. One of his large hands rested on her knee, and began inching up her thigh.

“Oh, god,” Rachel moaned. This couldn’t be happening. She was not here, being undressed by both her best friend and her boss.

“Not God,” Louis corrected. “Just your Doms.” He pulled one of her bra straps down her arm and nipped the delicate skin where her neck met her shoulder. Rachel jumped.

Donna tsked. “Come on, let’s get you out of these clothes.” She got up and adjusted the futon so it lay flat. Louis sat back on it and pulled her to sprawl across it with her head resting on his thigh. Donna quickly stripped her of her shoes, stockings and skirt, leaving just her underwear in place. She then pulled off her own dress. Donna was wearing a black silk bra and panties and she deliberately rubbed herself against Rachel as she climbed on top of her.

“Gorgeous,” Louis murmured. “Look at the two of you. My beautiful ladies.” Their lips met in another passionate kiss. “I love you so much.”

Donna unclasped the front closure of Rachel’s bra, peeling the cups away. Rachel whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut as Donna’s lips closed around her nipple. Louis’s hand trailed over her stomach to play with the other, tugging and pulling it to hardness. Rachel gasped at a particularly hard pinch and opened her eyes. She saw his other hand slid through Donna’s hair.

They stayed that way for a while, Donna’s tongue worshipping one nipple while Louis toyed with the other. To her shame, Rachel felt her body reacting to their attentions. Soft moans began to escape her lips while dampness seeped into her panties. Her hips began jerking in uncontrolled motions. All the while, Louis was whispering praise to her; how beautiful, tender, and responsive she was, how they were both going to make her feel so good.

Donna finally pulled away from her throbbing nipple and began slowly kissing her way down Rachel’s flat stomach, stopping to dip her tongue in her navel. Rachel squirmed at the sensation, pushing herself harder into Louis’s hands. His other hand took over her abandoned breast. Both of his hands were stroking firmly, cupping and fondling, but he avoided her now aching nipples.

Donna’s fingers hooked into the sides of Rachel’s panties and pulled them off her with one swift motion. Rachel was now completely naked, and at the mercy of the two Doms.

“Look how well groomed she is,” Louis noted, reaching down. Rachel couldn’t help but watch his fingers trail the neatly waxed edge of her patch of curls.

Donna had reposition herself between Rachel’s legs. “Very neat,” she agreed. “But I am afraid it’s going to have to go once we get home, Rachel.” Rachel stared at her. “I prefer my subs bare,” Donna added with a smile.

Donna then lowered her hands and parted the wet folds of Rachel’s sex. “Very nice,” she murmured. She stroked the tip of one finger firmly down on her clitoris and Rachel cried out. “Very sensitive.” Rachel’s breath was coming out in harsh pants. A finger was gently pressed inside her. “Very wet.” There was satisfaction evident in her voice.

“Let me taste her.” Louis insisted.

Two fingers were pressed inside her now, and pumped once, twice then removed. Donna offered her fingers to Louis, who sucked on them nosily.

“Delicious,” He announced.

Donna chuckled, and pushed one of Rachel’s legs up so it rested on the futon, bent at the knee. Her fingers moved lower, parting her cheeks, reaching.

Rachel jerked as she felt pressure on her pucker. “Oh god, Louis. Her asshole is tiny. It’s going to take some work to get your cock in here.”

“What?” Rachel was shocked. “No.”

“Rachel,” Louis said gently, “You belong to us now. We are going to use you as we see fit.” He punctuated this statement with a twist of a nipple. “You need to trust us to know what’s best for you.”

“Don’t worry, sweetie,” Donna added. She dropped a kiss on Rachel’s inner thigh. “It’s a lot of fun, once you get used to it.”

“And we’ll take plenty of time to get you ready.” Louis reassured.

Rachel shook her head. Her pubic hair, her ass; everything was under their control now. She squeezed her eyes shut to keep tears from leaking out.

“Oh no, baby.” Louis chided. “You are going to want to watch this.” He pulled her up so her head rested higher on his thigh. “Open your eyes,” he ordered.

Rachel had to obey. She opened her eyes to see Donna between her legs. Her long red hair was bright against Rachel’s thighs. Donna met her eyes and then lowered her mouth to Rachel’s sex. Rachel could not keep from crying out loudly as she felt Donna’s tongue on her clit, stroking firmly and boldly.

“Look at that, Rachel.” Louis ordered. “Isn’t that a beautiful sight?” His hands were on her breasts again, stroking and rubbing.

Rachel could only moan as Donna’s tongue dipped lower and pressed inside of her.

“Donna, you are so beautiful. Incredible, amazing. Doesn’t she taste good, Donna? Is she as good as you hoped?”

Donna wrapped her lips around Rachel’s clit and sucked hard, drawing out a quiet wail before she pulled back. “She’s better, Louis. So good.”

Rachel tipped her head back again. Louis slid her head off his thigh and moved so that he could take a nipple into his mouth. She lost track of everything, where she was, who she was. The only thing should could do was feel. Feel the delicious suction at her breast, the tongue stroking firmly on her clit, the gentle rhythm of the fingers inside of her. It wasn’t long before she was teetering on the edge of orgasm, happy to ride the crest as long as she could.

She couldn’t say what it was that finally tipped her over, but suddenly she was there, her body contracting involuntarily as she cried out loudly. Donna raised her lips and gently pumped her though it. She and Louis murmured encouragement as wave after wave of pleasure rippled through her. She finally subsided, a gasping, quivering wreck, tears she hadn’t noticed streaming down her cheeks.

Donna slowly withdrew her fingers, offering them to Louis again. After sucking them clean, he pulled Donna into his lap, and they both looked down at Rachel.

“Look how flushed she is,” Louis noted. Rachel blushed harder. She was always embarrassed at how red she became after orgasm. He turned to Donna. “You were amazing, darling. I couldn’t believe how hot you were.” He kissed her and then pulled back. “Fuck, I can taste her in your mouth. So delicious.” They exchanged long kisses while Rachel slowly gained control over herself. She unsteadily pushed herself into a sitting position.

Louis immediately wrapped a strong arm around her waist, pulling her close to them. “Rachel,” he said with the air of a schoolteacher, “Donna just gave you a lovely orgasm. What do you say?”

“Thank you.” Rachel responded automatically.

Louis raised his eyebrows, “Thank you, what?” He asked pointedly. Donna looked at her expectedly.

Rachel swallowed hard, and closed her eyes. “Thank you…Mistress.”

Donna beamed, and leaned over to capture her mouth. Her tongue tangled with Rachel’s. Louis rubbed her back in reward. “Very good, baby. Now, we won’t expect you to use our titles all the time. Not at work, normally. But definitely in bed.”

Rachel nodded.

Donna turned to Louis and kissed him again. “Your turn, now.”

“What about you?” he asked.

“I want to wait till we get home. Right now, though, I want to watch you fuck her.”

Louis chuckled. “I think we can do that.”

Donna slid off his lap to her knees and began to fumble with his belt. As she did that, Louis tilted Rachel’s head towards him and kissed her messily, lots of tongue and teeth. His lips then slid along her jaw and down her throat. Rachel turned into him and glanced down, where Donna had pulled his cock out from his pants. Her eyes widened.

Donna caught her expression and gave her a conspiratorial wink. “Aren’t we lucky girls?” She wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and slowly took him down her throat.

“Fuck,” Louis groaned. His hand went down to Donna’s head, his fingers delving into his hair.  He pulled Rachel closer and whispered into her ear, “She’s going to teach you how to do that, too.”

Donna continued worshipping his cock for another few minutes before pulling back, her eyes gleaming. “Now.”

Rachel was hauled to her feet, still unsteady, and guided across the room to one of the low-backed chairs. Donna kneeled on the cushion while she was bent over the back of it. Louis’s hands firmly gripped her hips he brushed his hard cock over her ass. Donna cradled Rachel’s face in her hands. She pressed their mouths together, not kissing though. Donna kept her mouth open as if she could taste the helpless whimpers that escaped Rachel’s lips as Louis guided himself to her entrance.

She was getting off on this, Rachel thought, taking in the expression on Donna’s face. She was getting off watching her husband fuck Rachel. Fuck their Sub. He was fucking himself into the warm, wet place she had prepared for him. Is that what she had been thinking about when she made Rachel come?

The thoughts were driven from her mind when Louis pushed into her hard. Rachel cried out. He was big, bigger than she was used to. Maybe the biggest she had ever had. He thrust in fast, and pulled out slowly.

“Nice and tight,” Louis moaned. “And so wet. So good, baby.” One of his hands trailed up her back, and one of Donna’s released Rachel’s face to grasp it. They held hands, as Louis fucked Rachel and Donna watched her face.

He set a fast pace, and it was not long before Rachel was once again on this edge. This time, though, instead of riding the crest of pleasure, it broke over her almost without warning. Rachel thought she might have screamed as her vision whited out and her knees buckled. She would have fallen to the floor if Louis had not caught her. She was as limp as a ragdoll while he thrust into her a few more times. Then, unable to keep her upright anymore, he pulled out and he guided her to the seat of the chair Donna quickly vacated. They dropped her there.

Donna perched on the arm of the chair, as Louis stood in front and stroked his cock rapidly. Rachel was barely able to keep her eyes open, still twitching with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

As Louis stroked himself, Donna leaned over and began caressing his testicles. Louis let out a low groan and began to come in messy spurts. One hit Rachel on the chin, others on her neck and breasts.

As Louis leaned on the chair with one arm, trying to get his breathing back under control, Donna leaned over and began to rub his come into Rachel’s skin. Rachel squirmed at this, knowing she would be a sticky mess soon, but she didn’t protest.

“Good girl,” Donna praised, then held up her hand to Rachel’s mouth. “Lick me clean.”

Rachel did, obediently running her tongue over Donna’s fingers.

“So hot,” Louis gasped. He tucked himself back into his pants, and pulled Donna into his arms. Another noisy kiss. “Let’s go home. I want to watch her eat you out next.”

Donna laughed. “It’s still early.”

“I doubt anything’s going to get done today.”

Donna nodded. They both turned to Rachel, who was still sitting limply.

“Come on, baby. Let’s get you dressed.”

Rachel wasn’t much help as they pulled on her clothes. She stumbled a little in her high heels, and Louis wrapped an arm firmly around her waist. Donna quickly pulled on her own dress and shoes and they headed out. As they walked down the hallway, Rachel absently wondered about the poor cleaning person who would get stuck with that room.

Donna needed to get her purse, so they swung by her desk. As Rachel glanced into Harvey’s office she saw Mike sitting on the couch apparently engrossed in a pile of files. She started. She had completely forgotten about Mike. “Does he even know?” she asked aloud.

“Don’t worry about Mike.” Louis guided her away towards the elevator.

“He going to be taken care of.” Donna reassured her. Her arm wrapped around Rachel’s shoulders.

As they walked away, Rachel couldn’t resist one backward glance. She saw that Harvey had sat next to Mike, and appeared to be telling him something. His hand was resting on Mike’s knee. Before she could see anything else, the elevator dinged, and she was led away, two firm arms guiding her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mike's part is up next!


End file.
